In many contexts, there is a need to be able, in a simple manner, to transfer a depending load between to paths which are physically separate from one another. The term path is here taken to signify, for example, a track disposed to cooperate with a carriage running in the track. In its simplest design, the carriage consists, for example, of a wheel journalled in a bracket which, in its turn, is provided with a device to which the load is connected.
In particular for invalids and the infirm who are nursed in the home for shorter or longer periods of time, there is a need to be able to transfer or move such people sitting on a carrier which, in its turn, is displaced along a guide path provided in the ceiling of an apartment in which the person in question is staying. Partially handicapped people who live alone may also be in need of such assistance. One problem which occurs is that, in connection with door openings and the like, the path is discontinued by those wall portions which are located above the door openings. Since the need for auxiliary aids of the type disclosed here is many times relatively brief in duration, it is, from the economic point of view, naturally unreasonable to carry out those modifications to buildings required to be able to mount a continuous guide path in the ceiling.